Who Would Have Known How Bittersweet This Would Ta
by danrdarrenc
Summary: Kurt finds that the birth of his daughter is bittersweet. Title taken from ADELE's "Someone Like You". One-shot. Complete. WARNING: Character death.


"Blaine! Rachel's in labor! The baby should be here in a couple hours at the most!" Kurt shouts excitedly into the phone.

"I'll be there in ten minutes!" Blaine answers, grabbing his keys and rushing to his car. "See you soon."

Blaine throws his phone and bag onto the passenger seat and skids the car out of the driveway.

Blaine drives through the streets, his speed way past the limit, honking at cars which are going too slowly.

He tears around corners haphazardly and speeds up even more to go through yellow lights. Only once does he abide and stop at a red light. He barely misses getting into an accident three times and almost runs over a little old lady jaywalking to get to her hairdresser.

Blaine is two streets away from the hospital when his car starts to slow down. He swears rather loudly when he looks down at the dashboard and sees he is almost out of gas. He pushes down on the gas pedal, trying to at least get to the hospital, but the car ignores his wishes and slows down even more. It finally comes to a complete stop when he is sitting on the train track a block away from his destination.

"Fuck!" Blaine curses under his breath.

He angrily stabs his finger at his seatbelt button, but it doesn't budge. He pushes again and again, harder each time, but for some reason it's stuck.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Blaine slams his hands against the steering wheel and stamps his foot against the pedal. No luck.

Suddenly, the lights on the track start to flash, bells begin to ring, and the railway bar comes down across the front and back of his car. He's trapped.

"Shit! Fuck! Shit! Fuck!" Blaine pokes furiously at the belt button as hot tears form in his eyes.

He hears the whistle of the train just as an image of Kurt and a baby pop into his head.

Kurt paces back and forth across the waiting room floor. The nurses and doctors would not let him into the delivery room, and he wants to wait for Blaine anyway.

It's been fifteen minutes since he spoke to Blaine and he's starting to get worried. Of course, he shouldn't be. Technically, they live twenty minutes from the hospital, on a good day. On a bad day, with all the traffic, it could take up to an hour. Still, he's on edge.

After another ten minutes when Blaine doesn't show up, Kurt really starts to fear something happened to him. He's never believed in that thing where significant others can feel if something is wrong with the other, but he has a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach and he thinks it's about Blaine.

He stops pacing when he hears emergency room doctors called on the intercom and the glass doors slide open. His heart simultaneously drops into his stomach and leaps into his throat as a gurney is hurriedly wheeled past him and there is someone atop it who looks suspiciously like Blaine.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispers. "Blaine?" He repeats louder. "Blaine?" He shouts and runs after the stretcher.

"Sir, you can't follow. You have to stay here!" the nurse at the front desk yells at him.

"NO! I need you tell me the name of that man. Is it Blaine Anderson-Hummel?" Kurt shrieks at her.

"I - I - yes," she tells him reluctantly.

Kurt whimpers and runs after the cavalcade of nurses and doctors. He's held back just outside the doors of the emergency room, his shrieks and sobs deafening anyone who can hear him.

"No! Please! Let me see him! He's my husband!" Kurt sobs, his knees buckling. The only reason he doesn't fall to the ground is because the doctor's arm is around his waist.

"You can go in when they're done with the surgery."

Kurt sobs louder and curls in on himself, roughly pulling away from the not-so-comforting doctor.

The wait is interminable, each second feeling like an day, each minute like a month.

Finally, the ER doctors emerge from the doors, their faces sweaty and their expressions grim.

Kurt stumbles out of his chair and runs forward. "What's happening?"

"Mr. Anderson-Hummel?" Kurt nods. "I'm sorry. We did what we could."

"He's - he's..." Kurt can't finish the sentence. He feels faint and dizzy and like he's about collapse.

"Not yet. But he was run over by a train, his organs are crushed and failing. We tried to save them as much as we could, but it wasn't enough. They're shutting down on him. He has an hour at the most. I'm sorry."

Kurt rocks back and forth on his toes and heels, his arms wrapped around himself, tears falling thick and fast down his face.

"Can I see him?" he whispers hoarsely.

The doctor nods sympathetically and holds open the door for him.

Kurt walks zombie-like into the ER and sees Blaine lying on the same stretcher, plugged up with tubes and hooked up to all kinds of machines. A blanket is covering him, but his bare shoulders peek out.

Kurt whimpers at the sight and walks over, each step feeling like his feet are made of lead. "Blaine?" he whispers, brushing his fingers lightly through Blaine's curls.

With some effort, Blaine blinks his eyes open and smiles weakly at Kurt. Kurt pushes through his tears and smiles weakly back.

"Don't - don't cry," Blaine croaks.

Kurt's lips tremble but he doesn't let anymore tears fall. He takes Blaine's hand in his and brings it to his lips.

Blaine closes his eyes at the touch and swallows thickly. "K - Kurt, I need - need you to do something for me."

Kurt looks at him with tear-filled eyes. "Tell - tell...our baby girl that I love her. And - and tell...her about us. Tell her...how we met...and how we fell in love." Kurt whimpers and can't help the tears that slide down his face.

"Blaine -"

"No. Please. Kurt, most of all...I want you to promise me...that - that you'll love again."

Kurt lets out a choked sob and tears fall harder. Blaine squeezes his hand. "Please. Please promise me," he begs.

"I - I promise," Kurt says, his voice stronger than he expected it would be.

They're silent for a minute before Kurt whimpers again and bends down to press his forehead to Blaine's.

"IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou," he murmurs against Blaine's face.

"I...love...you...too," Blaine said, his heart rate slowing and his breaths coming in short gasps.

Kurt kisses his lips and the machine flatlines.

Kurt stands numbly outside the nursery window, staring at the little pink bundle that is his, Blaine's, and Rachel's baby. She sleeps peacefully, not knowing she came into the world just as her father left it.


End file.
